


Time Travel IS Possible

by ThePrimordialChaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Founders Era, Love Potion/Spell, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sorta., Time Travel, Time Travelling Harry Potter, learning, not in his mind anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimordialChaos/pseuds/ThePrimordialChaos
Summary: Harry encounters a time turner in Hogwarts shortly after Sirius's Death. He does not read what is written next to it and turns it ten times. If only he knew that every turn sent you back 100 years.Harry/Helga story.
Relationships: Helga Hufflepuff/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. And so it begins

Harry walked down the corridor with only one thing inside his thoughts. Sirius. The fact that it was his fault that Sirius was dead. HE could not do anything ever about it.

A door flung open when he reached for it so that no-one would look for him. He had never been in this part of the castle before. It was somewhere near the headmaster's Office and that was all that he knew about it.

In this room was the Hogwarts Emblem although it was a mixture of all the colors of all the houses, and a table and cabinet. Harry was curious about it and stood up to take a look at it. He opened the doors of it and inside was a time turner.

Perfect, I can go back in time so that I can stop him from dying.Harry thought

Quickly he turned the time turner 10 times and whoosh, he was gone. However this was no ordinary time turner. If Harry had read the writing next to it he would have read that

WARNING, this time turner is the very first one ever created. As a resultant malfunction, this time turner sends people back 100 years for every time that the turn it. Also, four people went somewhere with this and none ever returned. This makes us belive that there is no way to return to whatever time you leave from. Leave this well alone and never tell anyone of this. It is why this room has been charmed so that only relatives to all of the four founders can find and use it.  
Signed, Sobius Slytherin

\-----------------------------------996 AD, under the rule of King Edgar.-----------------------

"Ooof." Harry said, landing a couple inches above the ground as there was no carpet on the floor on this time. He got up slowly, rubbing his backside, and was surprised to see four other people in this room, 2 male and two female, one in Red robes, one in Green robes, One in Blue robes and One in yellow robes.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter. Who are you?" he said politely. The woman in blue snorted and the man in red glowered at him.

"You enter our personal hideaway and you dare ask us who we are? To enlighten you boy, We are the four founders of Hogwarts." the man in green, probably Salazar Slytherin, sneered at him.

Harry felt his jaw drop. He didn't think of anything like that. He just let his jaw hang there unafraid that he was making a fool of himself.

"Pick your jaw up boy, it is not fitting to leave it hanging there, you might catch flys." The woman in Blue, probably Rowena, said kindly.

"Now boy, how are you in here, we charmed this room so only us and all of the four of our relatives. As in they are descended from all of us." Goderic said.

Harry gulped. The man seemed intimidating, with bulging muscles all over his body.

"Umm, I am called Harry Potter and I found this room but it was in the year nineteen-ninety-six and I found a time-turner that I turned ten times to go back in time ten hours. However something must have been wrong with it that meant it took me back a thousand years." He replied quickly.

Salazar Slytherin was starting to get interested with this boy. He starteed to bombard him with questions about his time stopping only with the question.

"Where did you get that scar?"

Harry gulped at this, how would he tell Salazar Slytherin that one side of his heirs had gone so bad. Slowly he answered,

"Voldemort. He is your heir and the dark lord of our time."

This shut him up quite effectively, with the other founders throwing him shocked looks. He took this time to study the way the founders looked.

Salazar looked like he was a normal person, light on his feet and very quiet in his movements. He had a slim face, green eyes and seemed to hold himself very highly.

Goderic looked to be either a boxer or a bodybuilder and could probably out-wrestle a chimp or an elephant. He was quite tall with broad shoulders and long legs and arms. He towered over harry at about 7 foot.

Rowena looked very similar to Hermione but her hair was black, like his own. She was average hight and looked to be older than the rest of the founders. She was moderately slim and had a look that said if she could she would walk down to hell to meet Morgan Le Fay to see if she knew any non-dark spells that had been lost over the centuries.

Helga was most interesting. She had mousy blond hair that went down to her waist and seemed closest to Harry's age. She only looked to be about sixteen years old. She didn't have overly large breasts but that didn't mean she had a flat chest. She smiled at him and Harry felt himself blushing. She was slightly smaller than him and had soft, chocolate brown eyes. Harry couldn't seem to look away from them and nor did he want too.

Salazar had calmed himself down by this point and was gazing at the two people, looking straight at each others eyes and he knew, as his ability like parceltongue did, that these two were soul mates, in love from the first time they looked in each others eyes.

Goderic and Rowena had noticed this too and after ten minutes had had enough. Goderic cleared his throat and watched as the two soul mates broke there gaze, looking at him blushing.

"Well Harry, I believe that the answer is simple. We train you so that you can defeat this Voldemort and fulfill that prophecy. Then we find some way for you to go home." Goderic said smiling.


	2. The Sorting and Love at First Sight

Harry walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. He had just placed his belongings in a spare room that would one day become the divination classroom. The medieval Hogwarts was similar to the modern day one, with the exception of baths and more modern day equipment. There seemed to be much fewer ghosts.

He was told by Goderic that he, Rowena and Salazar would train him as well as finish off Helga's training. Helga only taught Herbology to the students as she had only mastered that one. She only sat at the staff table because she was too old to sit near the others.

He entered the great hall and went up to the staff table to fulfill the alibi that they had come up with, that he was a nephew of the king and so would be tutored by the staff. There were only 6 subjects in this time. Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and OADA (Offense against Dark Arts). Salazar and Rowena taught two subjects each.

Harry walked up and sat down next to Helga, at the far end of the table to the left. She smiled warmly at him, locking their eyes once again and as soon as he looked into her eyes he couldn't help but smile back. Even after he had sat down they were still gazing into each others eyes, not wanting to look anywhere else. It was only with the sorting Hat starting singing to sort the new students that they looked anywhere else, blushing crimson at the same time.

The new students looked younger than the ones in his time. All appeared to be about 8 years old and the oldest looked to only be twelve. Then the hat began.

I may not look handsome.  
Nor sweet, pretty or nice  
But I have brains and more than some  
I will cast the dice

Whether you belong in Gryfindoor  
With the noble courageous and brave  
Or the smart house of Ravenclaw  
Knowledge being substance you crave  
Or the House of Slytherin  
The cunning and ambitious  
Or Hufflepuff  
They are loyal and vicious

Dont doubt my ability  
No secrets escape my eyes  
So doubt none my choice  
for I will tell no lies  
Even if it is buried down deep  
You shall always be in proper keep.

There was a small burst of applause and the sorting started with Salazar holding a piece of Parchment and began calling out names.

"Ambrose, Edward." He called. After about five seconds the hat called out "Ravenclaw." And the Sorting ending at "Zabini, Silmored" being put in Slytherin. The feast started at that moment as there didn't seem to be an announcement at this.

Harry slowly let his gaze go back to Helga who was starting to eat, slowly. Harry broke his gaze after another minute, scolding himself mentally telling himself that she couldn't come back with him at all. He ate little and then quickly left to his room so that he could sleep as he knew that in this Hogwarts as the students were younger they got a few weeks before lessons and the lessons would be shorter and end sooner. That meant that the founders would be training him in that time for every waking moment of the day.

Harry was not alone for long, he hadn't even gotten to sleep before he heard a voice that seemed to be a choir of angels talking at the same time.

"Hi Harry."

Harry spun around quickly to see Helga there in the robes she wore at the feast. She was smiling softly and looked at complete peace.

"Hi Helga, I didn't hear you come in here." He greeted, also smiling.

She sighed and looked at him. No longer smiling she continued.

"I need to talk to you Harry. Ever since I first looked at you I have been spellbound by you and I need you to know that I love you. Unfortunately this means that I cannot train with you as I will be to sad and try and hinder your progress so that I can have more time with you and i-"

"No. You don't need to do that at all. You see Helga. The feeling is mutual. I love you as well and have since I looked into your eyes. I love you too and I plan on spending as much time here as I can and I am sure that the other founders can also make sure that somehow you can come with me." Harry said and place his hand on her own as she looked a him once again smiling wide. They leant in at the same time and their lips touched.

Unknown to him there was a man looking at them from the doorway who had come to woo Helga into being his fiance that had just seen them kiss. He quickly departed from the room and castle and went to the ministry of Magic. He was determined to get her as a prize and if that meant that cheating then he would cheat.

Also watching them although from a different entrance were the other three founders, smiling now that Helga would be happy. They knew that they were each others soul mates and were willing to fight to protect that.


	3. Training Begins

Harry awoke at roughly 7 am with Helga laying in his arms. The two of them were fully clothed but had decided not to be anywhere without the other whenever possible and that meant that they were going to sleep together but not do anything.

He simply stared at her sleeping form for a few minutes, both of them totally at peace. Shortly after he got up and had a shower and got dressed in the clothes that Goderic and Salazar gave him. According to them, he was very powerful and therefore should not dress like a tramp on the streets of London.

Harry got dressed quickly and returned to his room to find Helga still asleep, looking like one did seeing the sun set over an ocean. He gently shook her, muttering the words

"Helga, time to get up. We need to go get something to eat. It is almost 7.20"

Helga slowly opened her eyes  
That God, It was not just a good dream. He is real. she thought to herself smiling softly.

"Good morning Harry. Thanks for awakening me. I need to go and get dressed." she said in her angelic voice.

"'Twas a pleasure to be the very first person who hears your sweet voice in the morning." he replied smiling as well.

He gave her a hand to get up and together they walked back to Helga's room with all of her clothes and her own shower. Harry waited outside the door of her room patiently. At about half past seven she came out of the room wearing a lightning yellow dress that went over her knees.

Harry smiled at her and offered her his hand. She took it and they began to walk downstairs together, without a care in the world.

Rowena noticed them enter, along with Salazar, holding hands and she two smiled. She was happy for them and handed Harry a sheet before saying.

"That's your timetable Harry. Helga has the exact same lessons as you do except for Herbology, which she has already passed."

Harry looked at the sheet and saw that all days bar sunday lessons began at 8 a.m and they all finished at 8 p.m with exercise for 1.5 hours and a break in the middle. Harry saw that he only had Herbology twice a week so he would only be apart from her for three hours out of one hundred and sixty eight.

Harry nodded and sat down next to Helga, still holding her hand. At five to eight Harry, Helga and Salazar left the table to go to the DADA room and passed Goderic on the way out, covered in sweat.

Once they arrived at the DADA room Salazar began talking.

"The Dark Arts are powerful, there is no denying it. So to defend yourself properly you need to be just as powerful. There will be no stupid comments or questions in this class. If you slag off this, I wont care but you will when you find a dark creature or wizard trying to kill you. In this class, if you dont pay attention to what I say and do then you will in the end pay the ultimate price. First off, the patronus charm. If either of you two do it right and proper without me having to say anything more I will go about the rest of the day in Rowena's worst dress. Go on you two, try." He said.

Harry smiled slightly at this due to his ability to produce a patronus. Helga on the other hand looked terrified as it took a lot of power coupled with a happy memory to form a corporeal patronus.

Harry stepped forward and imagined kissing Helga in the future with many of his friends nearby and his mother and father there, all approving with Sirius yelling nearby "Well done Harry."

He slowly took out his wand and muttered the words "Expecto Patronum."

A bright being formed in front of Harry, but to his surprise it was now a stag and a dog. He was momentarily alarmed before he heard the two others clapping him.

He turned around and saw them both clapping but Helga had a look of utter shock and Salazar looked both happy and then frustrated at the same time as he realized that he would have to spend the day in Rowena's worst dress.

"Well done Harry, looks like you are more than able to do that. Could you explain how you did it?"

Harry nodded and started to talk.

"Well, what I did was I focused on what I would like most of all to happen and then said the incantation. And that is pretty much it."

Salazar looked perplexed. In nearly no time at all Harry had completed the lesson and Herbology and it was time for Animagus training with all of the founders. Helga had said that learning to become an animagus was the easy part and only took a few tries but building up stamina along with being able to control when you turned.

Also, according to Helga, each person had at least two forms however the second had to be discovered via a potion. The first was a creature that would be a showing of what your personality was like and would occasionally change if people really wanted it too and changed themselves.

The three elder founders were stood together, whispering. When Rowena nodded they all faced Harry and Helga and Goderic began talking.

"Well, Harry, if you are ready please come with me."

He led Harry into a corner as Helga transformed into a badger. Harry recognized it from primary school that it was a honey badger, the most aggressive animal in the world. It was famous in the wizarding world as the only thing that could look a Basilisk in the eye and live. In the wild it only hunted two things that would be considered suicide to hunt for a normal animal. Those two were basilisks and cobras, including a king Cobra. Honey Badgers had killed bears, lions, snakes and Tigers when they were attacked.

Goderic started to speak at that time.

"Harry, to become an animagus picture a white plain. In there will be an animal that shows your inner traits. Then, picture that animal in your mind and feel as though you are being pulled into it. That should make you an animagus. To get back, just picture your human form."

Harry relaxed and did as Goderic said. In the White plain a grass green phoenix with red and white tail tips. Harry pictured it and imagined being sucked into it's eyes, also emerald.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Harry had no clue that everyone was staring directly at him, not believing their own eyes. He slowly spread his wings and started flapping.

The founders, including Helga, all realized that continuing to train Harry with stamina in this form would be pointless as phoenix, including animagus phoenix, would just produce their own energy as they used it which was why they were immortal. Wizard animagus would only not die if they were in animagus forms and would die as soon as they returned to human form if not by a spell. And flaring place to place would only require the thought of that place followed by them thinking Traveland they would be there

They knew all of this only from the recordings of Merlin, the only other phoenix animagus in History. The elder founders looked at each other and nodded to give him the potion to make him a dual animagus.

Salazar took something out of his pocket as Harry flew around.

"Oi, Harry, come here. We need to give you something." Salazar called.

Harry flew down and changed back into the form of a boy. He was smiling and had a happy look in his eye. He walked over to Salazar and received the potion. Salazar began to talk again.

"This potion makes you discover your second animal. We have no real understanding of how this works and if you are lucky you will have three forms. We realize it is pointless to teach you how to be a phoenix animagus. So, instead, we will teach you to control your other form or Forms. It will knock you unconscious for a short time. Then you will see your other animal or animals. Remember what you see and then do the same thing you do to become a phoenix."

Harry drunk the potion all in one stayed standing for a few moments and then promptly fell.

In Harry's head for the next minute he saw both a Siberian Tiger and a chimera. He quickly chose to become a chimera first to freak them all out.

When he transformed Rowena couldn't handle the shock and fainted. The other founders looked close to that point too. Harry started to move and found that it was the exactly the same as being a phoenix.

He used his snake head to talk to Salazar and asked him

"Is it meant to feel like being a phoenix with a few extra heads?"

"Yes, it is believed that that is the case but no-one knows entirely as you are the first person to be one as an animagus. By the way, good thinking about talking to me by Parseltongue." Salazar replied "Is your next animal magical too?"

Harry shook all three of his heads and changed into the tiger. He started to move about in this form and found it less tiring than Helga said but still very tiring. However Harry did need to work on his control of his abilities as suddenly he turned back into a human 15 year old.

Harry smiled. His training seemed to be going along quickly.


	4. Why are Malfoys always idiots?

Damien Malfoy walked to the Minister of Magic's office at the Ministry of Magic at the same time that Harry was learning Animagus. He was furious at that point and outraged that the woman who he desired was with another man. It didn't matter to him about who the man was, he was kissing Helga Hufflepuff and for that Damien could not forgive him.

He burst thought the doors with a face that said 'Do as I say.' The Minister was a man called Arbortus Potter and they were complete enemies with each other but as he was Minister for Magic he had to listen to complaints and then fix them as soon as he could.

"Arbortus, I have a complaint about the school, more specifically, Helga Hufflepuff. Her father promised her to me in marriage and I found her kissing someone else. I told her that I would wait until she had finished her training to marry her but I will NOT do that now that I know that she is having an affair with someone. I need you to marry us tomorrow at sunset and I don't want any problems caused by that insolent boy."

Arbortus listened to him carefully and decided to check in on that and if he could he would avoid marrying them but by law he could only do that if they were soul mates. And even then Damien would still try and either father children with her or marry her in one way or another, even if she doesn't want him too.

He left at that for Hogwarts to find out about this new boy.

\-------At Hogwarts---------

"Well, done Harry." Salazar said as Harry managed fifteen minutes in the tiger form without changing back. None of the founders knew why but Harry was learning at a rate of a great much more than most Wizards and Witches did at this time. Most wouldn't last fifteen seconds by spending the same amount of time that Harry knew about his animagus form for.

Harry stood there watching the Honey badger that was Helga holding its own in the mock fight between it and the lion and eagle. He was shocked at the speed and agility and sheer force of the Honey Badger for something so little. The lion and eagle were completely outmatched by it.

All of a sudden the founders, in animagus form or not, looked up and ran towards the doors. The three founders that were in their animagus form transformed back and Harry followed, intrigued by what they were doing and what made them stop the training. He caught up to them by the front doors.

Helga noticed him come as she held her hand and whispered to Harry "Someone has crossed the wards that means fatal harm to come to someone inside the castle."

The four of them stared towards the approaching figures from the gate. There were two of them and seemed to be walking faster than usual.

When they got closer Harry saw that one of them, the one on the right seemed to resemble Draco Malfoy slightly and the one on the left looked slightly similar to his dad and himself.

The founders looked at each other and the look that they shared suggested to Harry that these two were not to be trifled with. Helga had a terrified look on her face and clung on to Harry, moving slightly behind him.

The man who looked like Malfoy started talking

"Helga, come here. The minister has kindly agreed to marry us before you're training. And then we shall go for a nice Honeymoon for as long as it takes that one to go away. I caught you cheating on me and now you shall not do that again." He was glowering as he said this. The Minister showed extreme hate for this man and his face said he wanted to find some way around it.

Thankfully Salazar, Goderic and Rowena were outraged as they all moved in front of Helga and Harry. Rowena yelled back

"The Minister can do no such thing. These two are soul mates and shall be with one another to the end of their days. If you do not accept that then we ask you to leave Hogwarts and never come back. We shall fight for the ways of Heaven for our lives."

The minister showed delight. It was clear that he opposed the marriage.

He cleared his throat and began talking.

"Unfortunately Damien Malfoy, according to the laws set by Merlin there is no way that I can actually marry you and Helga Hufflepuff as she has found her soul mate. Leave now as I need to talk to this young man who is her soul mate."

Once the minister finished talking Damien Malfoy looked like he was willing to murder Harry in the most painful way ever. He turned to leave, yelling after him

"This isn't over Helga. Potter will marry us in the end and I suggest that you get yourself ready."

Harry's eyes went wide at this. Harry knew that he didn't know that his name was Harry Potter but the minister yelled back, implying that he was also a Potter.

"Never Malfoy. She found her soul mate and I will marry them both together as soon as possible."

Malfoy was at the gates and dissaperated away. The man that Malfoy had addressed as Potter turned towards them and smiled but stopped when he saw Harry and the similarities between the two of them. he walked forward and got out his wand, performing a short spell on Harry. The wand let out a red light.

He looked up at that before saying

"How are you my descendent?"


	5. I have no idea what to call this chapter

Harry was looking at his ancestor looking very intrigued. He explained everything to Arbortus Potter who immediately demanded that he be allowed to help Harry as, unknown to most, Arbortus was the best and First Legilimans for a century after reading about some books that were in the Potter estate Library written by Merlin Emrys-Potter himself.

Merlin had been the very beginning of magical wizards in england although their were tales of others in other countries around the world. As such he invented many types of magic.

Arbortus was Harry's best friend except for Helga and had managed to get the King of England, Edgar, to do the ceremony of magic as the Potters were fourth cousins to the Kings and Queens of England as about 5 generations ago Merlin's only son had married into the Royal Family by their youngest daughter.

Harry excelled vastly at all his topics to learn spending all his free time on weekends revising and practicing with Helga. Harry was well and truly a force to reckon with at the end of that. Harry had spent six full months in England and Had graduated the Founders tutelage and was an apprentice to Arbortus. He was now even better than all the founders at their own topics and he could beet all of them together in a match which was three on one.

On the day of Harry's wedding day it was the start of summer in July and Helga Hufflepuff officially became Helga Potter. None of the press ever found out who she was married too. Damien Malfoy appeared at the end of it and tried to rape Helga but she had managed to call Harry first. He crushed Malfoy in a duel.

Harry went to Stonehenge after as he had found out about Merlin's circle being there and so he did the trial of Power and Trial of Heart. Only one who was as powerful as Merlin himself could pass the test of Power and the test of Heart tested that the person was indeed descendent of Merlin and that they were not an evil person.

Harry passed the tests and entered the circle where promptly to the world outside he disappeared. Merlin himself was in the circle and told Harry about his own secrets and life as a wizard. When Harry decided it was time for him to go Merlin's ghost flew through him before telling him that he had given him knowledge beyond comparison,parts of Merlin's knowledge, and that Merlin had bound the power's of his own line so that a third of their magic was inaccessable until one was more powerful then him with only two thirds of their own magic available. Harry left with Merlin giving him the fact that Merlin wouldn't speak to any other and when he was called by Harry he would come.

Harry entered the circle of Merlin as a parselmouth and a lot of power. He left it as a metamorphagus, a parselmouth, a draconian (Someone who can use raw magic as a weapon without a spell.) a skilled elven magic user, an aura seer, a normal seer and more knowledge than any other in the world as merlin had invented many spells that became lost over time.

Harry led a battle of just him against about a thousand others in a battle and was granted his own Earl-hood for it. He also gained a significant amount of land. Harry raised a castle on one side and a manor in the center of it before stopping. When he was at the tallest room from his castle, he couldn't see the manor at all.

Harry and the four founders placed many secret passageways into Various places. Three went to Potter Palace, as there was already a Potter Manor Arbortus demanded that it be called Potter Palace, and four to different points on Potter Castle. another three went to Diagon Alley, one in Leaky Cauldron, one to Ollivanders and one to Gringotts. Harry used Merlin's knowledge to charm them so that every trip, no matter how long or short would take five minutes exactly, except for the ones discovered by the Marauders in the future. In total there were twenty-one passages out of the castle.

Harry made all his land unplottable and did the fidelus charm on it so that only he and Helga could let anyone in at all. Harry then told the founders about Slytherin line and Salazar, disgusted, wrote in his will for everything he had to go to the owner of Vault number 6 at Gringotts. Lord Hufflepuff had made amends with his daughter and bought them that as a wedding present. It was given as it was the Vault of Lancelot Hufflepuff, the first Hufflepuff. it had little money as it was actually his personal Vault and his heirs liked using vault number two better.

Harry found many beasts and his knowledge of Languages made sure that quickly their were many animals living on Harry's land, including a chimera, four Basilisks and about fifteen phoenixes and a full heard of Pegasus's Centaur, unicorn, horses, cows, wolves, sheep, dogs, rabbits and many others.

Harry was shocked to find Dobby living in the past as a young elf and so Harry bound him to Harry and told him that he would mysteriously vanish. Dobby was therefore to find another house and master, pretend to bind to them to such a level that it was virtually the exact same as bonding to them, until Dobby heard Harry call and say 'Dobby, My Friend from a last life. Please come to my side.'

After another month, Harry put various portraits around the house of His ancestors. He had portraits of Arbortus and his family from there up all the way to Merlin and Arthur Pendragon, Grandfather of Merlin's son's wife. Guinivere had been pregnant on the final battle.

He also had portraits of the knights of the round table in his Manor as well. Finally after nine months of being in the past, He and his wife finally went to where Harry was peaceful. The future, a month after he had left and in the same room he was in.

Harry and Helga crept out of that room and vanished to Potter Manor through the nearest passage. Harry was happy to see all the Pegasus's, basilisks and phoenixes alive and well along with all the unicorns and more and four of the original thousand centaurs. They all had a very long lifespan. There were some newborn trolls giants and all his elves as they were immortal along with five new ones born after he left and one who was pregnant. They were born into Harry's service. The chimera was still there and had had cubs and many more as it too was pregnant when Harry got it. The father had been shot. Harry now had over a hundred chimera's in his estate as they were all also immortal.

Helga and Harry were discussing what to do now as it was impossible now for Helga to be with him in human for the school year. In the end they decided to introduce him as Harry's familiar with Harry being able to do immensely powerful Legilimancy to keep in mental contact all the time.

Harry waited for his school letter before remembering that it couldn't come to him when he was in his estate of an Earl. He waited until the first of september at seven p.m. and then sent a letter to Dumbledore via his chimera. The chimera vanished with a pop and reappeared in the center of the great hall as Dumbledore was going to give Harry a toast.

Dumbledore picked up the letter and read it before scribbling some words down on a piece of Parchment and gave it back to the chimera, amazed Harry had found one. the words were simply the book-list for sixth years.

Dumbledore called off the toast and said Harry had been located and was coming back tomorrow. Dumbledore was pleased and angry at the same time. Pleased because he had grown to like Harry a lot but angry that the boy who possessed more than quintuple the power Dumbledore had had stated in the letter that he knew exactly where he had been the whole time but Harry wasn't going to talk about that.

It had been very productive 'summer' was all that Harry was going to say and Dumbledore knew this although why he had put quotation marks around the word summer, Dumbledore hadn't a clue.

Harry got the message that Dumbledore sent and he smiled to himself. He had made a vow to cause as much trouble as possible this year. Harry and Helga were now Marauders and they intend to act like it.


	6. Yay Sirius lives!!

Harry waited in the room with the founders portraits in it eagerly. Helga transformed into her badger form and got onto Harry's shoulders. A phoenix was on his left shoulder looking as if he was rather bored.

The clock on the wall struck 8:00 and the phoenix flamed the two new Marauders away. Harry suddenly appeared out of flames in the great hall and he saw someone he thought he would never see again.

"Sirius!"

He yelled, overjoyed. And it was true, staring at him, not even three feet away, was Sirius Black with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hiya, Harry. Great to see ya again. I've been offered the position of DADA teacher here at hogwarts."

"But how?"

"Oh, that was simple, Dumbledore talked to Fudge about the veil and it turns out it is a little used prison. All Dumbledore had to do to get me back was go there and yell RELESIO."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. The answer was so simple to him now it was unreal. Dumbledore looked at him, eyes twinkling madly. They nodded at each other and Harry went over to the Gryfindoor table, saving his affection for later. It wouldn't be fair if everyone thought he would automatically get high marks in defense because the teacher was his guardian.

Harry sat down and started eating, opening his connection to Helga at the same time.

_Wow Harry, your godfather is back._

_I know. I can't believe I didn't think of that when I had the chance._

_Relax Harry. Besides, I'm pleased that you didn't._

_Why?_

_Because If you did then we would never have met and I would be married to Damien Malfoy._

_Good point. At least everything worked out well._

Not even a minute later, Malfoy (Draco) walked up to the Gryfindoor table with Crabbe and Goyle to sneer at them.

"Well well well, look who's back. Potty and he brought with him a little stuffed animal."

Harry felt Helga's anger flare and silently told her to wait for the signal.

"Well Malfoy, you really are stupid. Never insult someone with a honey badger as a familiar. They make Buckbeak look like a kitten."

Helga took this as a signal and leap at Malfoy, tearing at his arm. Malfoy screamed and started to run around the great hall, still with Helga ripping at either his arms or legs every two seconds.

Malfoy stopped and threw a punch straight at Helga who took the opportunity to rip into even more of his flesh.

Harry smiled and called Helga back over too him. She ran up and jumped onto his shoulders and Harry fed her a small bit of bacon off his plate before eating the rest of his meal in peace.

Harry got up and looked around the great hall. Ron and Hermione weren't there yet so Harry went straight up to Dumbledore.

"Hello sir." Harry said.

"Hello Harry. I trust you are well?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes still twinkling.

Harry nodded once and asked Dumbledore. "Sir, I did a lot of studying in the summer and it made me realize that i must have done terribly on my OWLs. Can I please retake all except for divination and History of Magic please?"

Dumbledore was surprised, Harry had never shown this much charisma. Dumbledore nodded and told Harry to be in Dumbledore's office at ten o'clock and that the password was, in Fred and George's memory, skiving snakboxes..

After that one conversation there was a massive outbreak of pranks that had not been seen at Hogwarts since the days of the Marauders.

Sirius looked impressed himself at all the damage done to the Slytherins by those pranks. Only the first, second and third years were unaffected. The sixth year students however had more than the fair share of all four years between them.

At breakfast the Slytherins from year six and up had their cloaks turned, miraculously, into cheerleaders or Rugby Players outfits. Cheerleaders for all the boys, including Pom-Poms, and Rugby kits for the girls, all massively oversized. Then, fifth years all turned pink and yellow with orange polka dots.

Fourth years had then all gotten to their knees and proposed to someone, of the same gender, from the Ravenclaw table. Then the sixth year had all sprouted what looked like skirts and found themselves doing the kan-kan.

This order seemed to repeat itself throughout the day until, finally, at dinner, after a rather viscous prank on Malfoy who lost all his cloths except for his underwear and hand upside down like Snape did in his fifth year, all Slytherins looked nervously at each other and left the hall.

Meanwhile Harry was having a small talk with Helga.

_I don't see why you had to do that to him._

_Harry, it was just a joke._

_You no how I feel about that. That was one action that made me believe that my dad was a stuck up prick._

_Sorry Harry. I REALLY hated Damien and I had a chance to get back at him myself by embarrassing his heir._

_Well if I knew you wanted to embarrass him then you should have told me before I made it so they couldn't find all of him.  
_

Snape looked straight at Harry with a look on his face that said I will kill you before saying almost inaudibly,"My Office, five minutes."

Harry nodded slightly and left the hall. He walked down slowly to the dungeons and entered Snape's room. Barely a minute later Snape entered the room, looking absolutely livid.

"Potter. I know that it was you that did that to Mr Malfoy and I shall punish you accordingly. I knew that you would find a way to use that in school."

"Sir, I swear on my magic that I didn't do that to Malfoy. I had no idea that that would happen and if you had looked at me when it happened you would have noticed how sad I was about all of that." Harry said, noticing that a swirl of golden magic went from him to Snape.

Snape was genuinely surprised at this.

"Do you know who did it?" he asked.

To this Harry replied

"I will ask around in my house who did that and if any admit to it I'll go straight to you sir."

Snape dismissed him with a wave of his hand letting the boy who lived leave and make his way to Dumbledore's office.

Harry muttered the password to the Gargoyle and walked up the stairs. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with his papers in order and gave Harry a small talk before handing him a sheet that said

Transfiguration Paper. OWL level

Harry whizzed through all the questions in twenty minutes. Dumbledore then, hiding his surprise, gave him the other test papers in all subjects that Harry wanted to repeat. Shortly after midnight, Harry finished the written tests and went towards the Gryfindoor Common room. He would be doing the practical tests in the morning until dinner with a small break for lunch.

Harry went up to his dorm and went to sleep quietly but not before realizing that there was no snoring coming from Ron's bed.

\--------- Dumbledore's office, five minutes after Harry left.---------

Dumbledore was looking through all of Harry's written test with wonder. He had never seen OWLs better than these tests and it unnerved him greatly. He himself had placed the enchantments on the papers so that harry could not possibly cheat and yet there were bits on each test that he himself didn't fully understand.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered the room quietly as he had called for them as soon as Harry finished the test. Ron looked straight at Dumbledore as if this wasn't very unusual for him but Ginny looked completly confused and Hermione was looking quizzically at the tests on Dumbledore's table.

Dumbledore moved them all to a side and looked at the instrument that showed weather or not Harry was asleep. It said that he was asleep so he sighed and started speaking.

"Miss Granger, in answer to the question I know you're going to ask, these papers are Harry's OWL papers but the odd thing is that these are a lot better than the ones he took in July. He did them not even half an hour ago."

"His new knowledge astounds me as he was never so smart and I dont even fully comprehend some of the things he has written although my gut instinct tells me that it is correct."

"We all know that he disappeared for the summer for a month and a half and since then he has been completly shrouded in mystery and I cannot control him. I brought all of you here to ask if you will spy on him with Ronald for me. He needs to be controlled. In return I will offer all of you apprenticeship with me after school so that you will know more than two thirds of all wizards."

Hermione's eye's grew wide with anticipation. Her dream for two years was to be Professor Dumbledore's apprentice and he just offered her the chance of a lifetime. She nodded fast and fled the room. Ron, desiring her, went after her and left Ginny all on her own with Dumbledore.

"Sir, I'll spy for you on Harry but please can you slip him a love potion for me. I've loved him for years and its become my only desire. I'll spy for you only if you do that."

Dumbledore nodded without thought and Ginny also left the room. Then he heard a male voice that all headmasters and mistresses knew and respected.

"Albus Dumbledore I can't believe you. The boy is your only hope and you disrespect his feelings and privacy."

A second voice, also male joined that of the first.

"I completly agree. We cannot accept you and if we still had flesh then we would be tearing you from yours right now."

One other voice, female this time, joined them.

"Albus Dumbledore, this is complete abuse. If you don't stop this manipulation then we shall tell him as soon as we can."

Albus Dumbledore started to shake. The voices of three of the founders were scolding him and they were the keys of Hogwarts. If they wanted something to happen in Hogwarts. They all walked out of their pictures to somewhere else that Dumbledore didn't know where and they didn't return.

Albus banged his head on the table. This was quickly becoming the worst day ever.


	7. The bashing begins

Harry awoke rather suddenly. He remembered his dream and growled.

_That must have been the gift of sight that Merlin told me about. I can't believe Ron and Hermione would do that. And Ginny! I better watch what I eat and drink. Merlin should help me out there._

Harry quickly made sure that his curtains were shut and no sound nor image would escape. Then he made a repelling charm on his curtains so that no one could bother him. Then, with only Helga on his bed, now in human form, Harry called Merlin.

A cold, wet sensation made him shiver as Merlin suddenly appeared at the foot of his bed, seemingly unsurprised.

"Hello Harry. Good to see you again." Merlin said.

Harry nodded once before yelling

"Merlin, I just saw-"

"I know Harry. Godric and Rowena told me while Salazar started banging his head on a table in the portrait and yelling, THAT FUCKING BASTARD at the top of his voice. I would suggest that you pretend nothing is wrong with you and your friends until six o'clock tomorrow and then, in the middle of the Gryfindoor common room, yell at them saying how much you hate them now, ask Ronald if he was always spying for Dumbledore and then tell the other two how much you hate them. Inform Ginny that you have already found your soul-mate and that you two are married. Then, if they ask how you found out, tell them that Merlin and the Four Founders are very good informants about things going on at Hogwarts. By the way, I am going to stay here and you must call me the disheartened warlock whenever you see me. Metamorphagus abilities work when I'm in ghost form as well you know."

Harry nodded slowly wondering how Merlin could ever be so cunning and quick thinking. He had known for less time then Harry did and had planned out a lot of moves in the chess game. It reminded Harry slightly of the fictional muggle character called Sherlock Homes.

Merlin left with a sly grin after changing his features to a man with short hair, a scrawny body, large legs and arms, and one missing eye. Helga had slowly been undressing while Merlin talked and had just slipped under the covers of Harry's bed. Merlin went to Potter Palace to talk with the founders as the couple, for the very first time, made love to each other.

\--------The Next Day, Shortly before the End of Harry's last exam, DADA. 5.15 p.m.-------

Harry produced his patronus, which came out with the stag and Dog as last time he had done it and received full marks on them. Madam Marshbanks was his tester and was even more astounded at the boy who lived than she was at Dumbledore's astounding performance in Transfiguration. He had, in Transfiguration, done things Dumbledore couldn't quite do and some things in Charms that made Madam Marshbanks quite confused. She was respected as knowing a large amount of Magic in the wizarding world but the boy who was taking his OWLs seemed to know magic that Albus didn't comprehend at all by the look on his face. Now, he had successfully produced a patronus with two forms.

Madam Marshbanks had looked over his written exams and had noted that they were perfect and had decided to test the boy herself. She wrote down 100% in her mark book and nodded before saying.

"Well Mr Potter, you have now gotten twelve perfect O's on your OWL. Well done, you didn't even make a single mistake, although, I was rather perplexed at you taking EVERYTHING again. Even the ones that you didn't do yourself."

Harry simply smiled and nodded before leaving the headmasters office. Harry went and checked out a book about Rumors and Legends of the Wizarding World. He then went up to the Gryfindoor common room, sat in his usual seat by the fireplace, and started reading.

He was just halfway through the stories about all the Greek Gods being incredibly skilled wizards when he looked up. The clock read six o'clock. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had burst into the common room not even two seconds earlier. Harry stood up, marked his page and made his way towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ron grabbed his arm on the way and smiled, a clearly false smile at him.

"Hi Harry, where ye going? Wanna play some wizards chess?" He said. Harry looked coldly at him. Harry reasoned that there would be no harm in doing the plan a mere forty seconds early.

"Why Ron? So that you can get information for Dumbledore? Your nothing but A GREEDY, INSENSITIVE BASTARD. I TRUSTED YOU! FOR FIVE YEARS I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND! THEN YOU BETRAY ME AND SPY ON ME FOR MONEY. HOW LONG RON? HOW LONG DID YOU THINK IT WOULD TAKE ME TO NOTICE? WERE YOU EVER EVEN MY FRIEND?"

Ron looked infuriated at this. He too began yelling at the top of his voice for all too hear.

"SO WHAT POTTER? NO, I WAS NEVER YOUR FRIEND YOU RICH PRICK. DUMBLEDORE CAME TO ME ON AUGUST 20th AND ASKED ME THEN. I WAS ONLY EVER A PRETEND FRIEND YOU COMPLETE IDIOT! I'VE HATED YOU SINCE I MET YOU! YOU, WITH YOUR MILLIONS OF GOLD AND SCAR ON YOUR HEAD! YOU SCREWED UP WHEN YOU WERE ONE ANYWAY AND YET YOU BECAME FAMOUS BECAUSE YOU DID NOTHING. I ALWAYS HATED THAT. YOU GOT EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED FOR FREE. YOU GOT WHAT I WANTED TOO. YOUR NOTING BUT A FUCKING PRICK AND YOUR MOTHER WAS A STUPID WHORE!"

Ron finally crossed the line with that remark. Helga leapt at the face of her new victim trying very hard to gorge out his eyes. Ron screamed and ran out of the room like a little girl although he had a lot more cuts on his face.

Harry looked venomously at the two Girls. Hermione looked visible shaken and Ginny was openly crying.

"Hermione, Ginny. I can understand Ron doing this, he's always been a jealous prick but why you two?" He said his voice not much above a whisper but audible to all in Gryfindoor could hear it perfectly.

Hermione broke into sobs and was completely inconsolable. The only thing she said was

"I was trying to make my dream come true."

Ginny looked miserably at Harry and said, pleading

"Harry, I did it for love. I've loved you for years. You never even noticed me. I did it so that you would love me in return."

Harry glared at her even more.

"Under the influence of a love potion? Thats not love at all. Besides, I found my soul mate and we are happily married. Did you know that Voldemort was the result of a love potion? Because after a while it stops working and I would have left you. Then there would be another witch without a child. I would take the child if I had too only to stop there from being another Voldemort but I would never see you again."

Ginny burst into tears at this and Harry took no pity. He turned around and started walking back to the seat by the fire when Hermione called out one last word.

"How?"

Harry smirked and said.

"My ancestors are good messengers."

He walked away from them when he was intercepted by a group of five. Neville, Parvarti, Dean, Lavender and Seamus walked over to him.

"Harry, what was that about?" Dean asked. Harry smiled and said

"Come on, I'll tell you all about it."


End file.
